Another-chapter
by iammira
Summary: When the war has finally end, Baird just realized that he loves Sam and how much he needs her. When Sam got ill, she almost die. Will they be together?
1. What’s-happening-to-me?

After Azura 1 year

The Deltas (Baird, Sam, Marcus, Anya and Cole) go to the island's West part, where they used to go to discovery*

Anya, Marcus And Cole went to pick up the necessary things for the discovery while Baird and Sam was preparing the belongings in the backpacks.

Baird saw that Sam wasn't okay. He knew that she lost Dom -who is not- but that was different. Sam took on herself a black hoodie, and Baird found it strange because it was over 25 Centigrade.

-Hey, Sam, are you okay? -He asked, and he surprised on himself

-Yes, sure. -Sam took a look on Baird, and he saw that she wasn't okay.

\- If you say so.. -he said, and he decided that he'll keep an eye on her.

He was thinking why is he worrying more about Sam, than the avarage. He thought about it that they'll have to take Sam to the hospital, and he got scared.

He stopped thinking when Marcus cutted in.

-Alrigth Delta, let's go!

Baird took a look on Sam only from his eyes' corner and he saw that she reeled while she was stand up.

-Sam, everything's alright? - Anya asked and Baird try to look who isn't harking.

-Yes, I'm only cold a little bit. - she answered.

-In this heat?

-Well, you know I'm a cold tipe. - Sam answered again.

\- Then let's get in the Raven! - Anya said.

Next to Sam Anya, next to Anya, Marcus, in front of Sam Baird and next to Baird Cole sat.

Sometimes Baird took a look on Sam to see how she is. He saw that Sam sometimes winces.

-What? - She asked because she noticed that Baird gaze her.

-Nothing, I just thinking. -He lied.

\- About what, where did you take your favourite screwdriver? - She asked with a strained laugh.

-No, that what I have to fix when we arrive back.

-Alright, Blondie. - She closed the conversation.

In the left of the way, Anya and Sam talked about something, Marcus only looked down from the Raven, Cole tried to keep up the happines -as he used to- and Baird can't stop thinking about why is Sam act like this, and he found himself that he almost told Sam he take her to the hospital.

The Raven landed, and Sam jumped before Baird, and he saw that Sam almost fell down


	2. Discussing

-Sam, you alright? - Anya asked, while Baird was jumping out from the Raven.

-Yeah, I only watched something else. - She answered. Anya was about to start her sentence, but Marcus cut him off.

-Alrigth, Delta, We all go to the end of the island, and as we earn the line, we'll apart from each other. Let's move, Delta! -He said and they started to jogging.

Everybody kept the 5 meter distance between each other, as they jogged in the hilly forest.

Baird jogged next to Sam, just to watch her. He already didn't understand, why he did this. Yes, he admited that he was worried about her. But before this, there wasn't something like this. With Sam, they always debated with each other. They only hadn't a nice word for each other.

Or yes; he remembered when after Dom's death, he said to Sam;

"Hey, Sam, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah..you too, Baird" -she answered.

Baird remembered for this, very bright.

Now Cole cut him off from the thinking, as he pulled him further.

-Hey, baby, are you daydreaming or what? You almost ran to the tree.

-Yeah, the tree was too beautiful and I wanted to hug it. - he said sarcastically.

-Just watch yourself! - Warned him Cole.

Baird looked to his rigth side, to see Sam, but she left behind.

-Hey, Sam, what's the problem, you alright? I mean...come on, I don't want to wait for you. -Baird said to her.

-Chill, asshole, I just searched for a bottle of water, but I didn't find. -She answered, as she reached them.

-Wait, I give you. - Baird offered, as he gave her his flask. Sam drank a few sip, and he wanted to give back the flask, but he pulled it back.

-No, keep it at yourself. -he said, and as he saw Sam's surprised look on her face, he added - I just don't like drinking after somebody else. Sam tried to laugh, but she started to caughing. He put his hand on her back and he asked -You sure you alright? - But he quickly put down his hand -Just because I don't want to carry you back to the Raven.

\- I haven't got any problem, I can walk on my own legs. And thanks the water. - She said as she kept walking. Cole almost started to speak, when Marcus klept his palms, to warn everybody.

-Delta, we are going to torn apart now. Baird, Cole, you go to the South-side. Sam, Anya and I are go to the North-side. We meet after thirty minutes. If there's any problem, warn me. Let's move! - Marcus said with his typical Sergeant-tone in his voice.

Baird would went to with Sam, but he could not explain to Marcus why he want to go with them. Even himself didn't know, why he wanted. He simply couldn't get out Sam from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

"And what if..."

No, he couldn't think about that maybe he had fallen in love with Sam. He simply just worried about her, that's all.

-But why doesn't she admit that she isn't alright?

-Who? - Cole asked, and he realized that he said it out loud.

-No one.. - he said it in his usual tone in his voice.

-Damon baby, I know you. Tell me, who are you talking about? - Baird knew that he couldn't hide it from Cole.

-Ahh...Sam...before we left, I saw that she isn't alright. And when I asked her about it, she denied that she isn't alrigth. But this is so obvious.

-And since when do you care about her like this?

\- I don't even know...I just don't like to see that she isn't alrigth, that's all. Topic closed.

-HAHA, you love Sam, baby! - Cole said as the laughter broke out of him.

-What? No, nope, just..

-Just? Ohh, Damon baby, don't try to find excuses, I know that you like her!

-Okay, think this, I don't love her, even don't like her, so that's over! - He said angrily, but even himself didn't understand why did he get so confused.

-Okay baby, as you say... - Cole said but Baird knew he doesn't believe him because he chuckled in himself.

-Don't we need to get back to the Raven? - Baird asked just to try to get Cole down from the theme.

-Damn it, yeah, we should, let's go! -and they started run back to the Raven.

**So that's the chapter 2, I hope you like it so far!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't uploaded, but I have to study a lot. I'll upload it at the weekend.**


	3. Thereveal

-Damn it... - Baird whispered in himself, as he saw that Sam lying on the floor, out cold, full with bruises and scars, and Anya sat next to her -she tried to stop the bleeding on Sam's arm- while Marcus spoke with someone on his transceiver.

He quickly ran to Sam, kneeled down next to her, and took out the bandage from Anya's hand and he finished the bandaging.

-What happened with her? -he asked with frustration, while he put one of his hands under her face.

-As we came back to the Raven, she suddenly fainted near a steep, rocky slope and she rolled down. Marcus was went down for her to bring her back, and we carried her back all the way to the Raven. And now Marcus asking for advice from Hayman. - Anya answered with a little surprise on her face on Baird's reaction.

-God Damn it, why didn't you warn us? We had to take her to the hospital already! - he blurted out, and he didn't understand why was he so worried and angry. He didn't understand..but he didn't care about it so much, the only thing he wanted to do was taking Sam to the hospital.

-Hayman said we have to keep her warm, and we have to watch her bruises. -Marcus said, while Cole was took a hand on Baird's shoulder. - Baird, take Sam in the Raven, the others, get in! - he ordered.

Baird slowly, carefully caught up Sam, and he sat her down next to himself. He took a blanket around her, he put his arm around her, and her face rested on his shoulder.

-Damon... - Cole started but Baird cut him off.

-No, Cole I just keeping her warm.

-Then what's this 'world-end' face?

-What? -Baird didn't understand, but he realized that he looks like when he saw the Emerald Spar's sinking. - It's nothing - he said and with that he put his goggles on his eyes.

He didn't understand yet, why was he so worried. Or yes, but not that meaning. He knew that he's worried about Sam, but like this? He only said in himself that 'he doesn't love Sam, just worrying about her a little bit'.

-We are going to landing in a few minutes, prepare the lady. - said the KR pilot, whom they didn't know.

Baird turned up his goggles and realized that everybody was watching him.

-What? - he asked with a little anger in his voice.

-Nothing... - Anya and Cole said at the same time, with the tone in their voice that there's a lot of things.

-Anya, Cole, go and search for Hayman, Baird, you take Sam to the hospital! I have to speak with Hoffmann. - Marcus said and he stayed in the Raven. The others got out of the Raven, and Baird carefully caught up Sam and started to go forward the hospital.


	4. 4

Baird had a cold, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and couldn't took the breaths calmly, while he was carrying Sam in his arms.

-Fuck... - it was only a deep breath, when he entered to the hospital.

-Damon, put her down to this stretcher! - Cole said as he saw Baird. He carefully put her down, and a doctor already took her. He just started to go after her, but Cole stopped him.

-Hey, where are you going? -he asked.

-Just to the toilet. - He lied, but even himself felt that it wasn't very convincing.

-This was a rhetoeical question, baby, there are only the examiners.

Baird didn't say a word, because he couldn't say anything because of the excessive worry.

-Damon... -Cole started, and Baird hated when he used his first name because it meant that he wants to speak seriously. - Is there a problem?

\- No, should be there a problem? - he asked with a little anger in his voice. Cole was about to say something when Marcus arrived.

\- Is everyone okay? - Marcus asked.

\- Yeah, sure. -Baird answered and he went to the toilet. He didn't want to stay with them because he knew that he looked like shit.

He stayed there at least 15 minutes, when he felt like he can go back and look like there's no problem.

When he arrived back, everyone watched him with a worried expression on their faces - except Marcus, of course. Cole almost said anything again, when Hayman started to speak.

\- She had very high fever, we gave her antipyretic, but God Damn her she didn't warned. Tell her she don't have to prove in front of the men how tough she is. She's still sleeping, and she have to stay here 1 or 2 days.

-Alright, Anya, Cole, Baird, we have to go back. Hoffmann said...

\- But I want to see her. Marcus, can I see her for just a minute? - Anya cut him off and asked with puppy eyes -not like she had to.

-Yeah...just quickly. It's almost 2100 hours, and we have to speak with Hoffmann.

-Baird, you come with us? - Cole asked, because he probably knew that he wants to see her.

-Yeah, sure. - Baird answered, but he was afraid a little because he didn't know how she will looking.

Anya entered to her room first. When he saw her, he didn't know what to think. She laid on the bed, with eyes closed, she wore her green tank top, her arms were full with scars, and bruises. Baird could stop (but hardly) to don't take her hands in his.

'_What I was just thought, I really don't care about her'_

But he knew that it wasn't true.

-Sam, sweetie - Anya started to speak to her- get well, I miss those girly nights - She said with a sad smile on her face. - If you get out from this place, we will celebrate it. Cole, you want to Tell her something?

-Of course - he answered - Sam baby, if I was there, it would not happened. The Cole Train takes care of everybody. I hope you will feel better soon, Baird is already nervous because he can't annoy you - Cole said with chuckling, but Baird didn't react.

-Yeah, umm...at least she finally in silence, and she don't annoy me. - he didn't know why he said this. Cole took a half-sad glance on him, but he just turned around.

-So...can we go? Marcus is maybe already impatient.

-Yeah, let's go, babies! - Cole said and he went out after Anya. He almost closed the door when he saw that Baird is still in her room and he watching Sam with a very sad expression on his face.

-Damon, you coming? -he asked patiently

-Yeah, let's go. - He answered quietly. He took a quick glance on Sam, and he went out from her room.


	5. Admitting

As Baird walked back to the Raven with Cole, he felt very bad because of Sam. He already admitted to himself, that he worrying about Sam, but not that he love her - because it is not true. "_Cole is wrong. I don't love her." _

-Hey, baby, what's wrong? - Cole asked from him, as they sat down in the Raven.

-I'm just tired. -he lied.

-Well, we will arrive back in ten minutes, so you can rest. Hey, don't you wanna drink in the bar after a gfew hours? It was a gruelling day.

-Yeah, of course. -he felt like he almost going to get crazy if he doesn't get a drink. He just needed it.

They sat in silence in the time left behind. Baird and Cole jumped out from the Raven at the Base, and they went back to the Hotel.

-I hope Sam will get better. I don't really know why she didn't warned us that she don't feel herself good. - Cole said

\- I don't. I'm happy, at least she doesn't bother me. And she always want to admit that she stronger, faster, and she can drink more than the men. It's her fault, if she would warned us, now she wouldn't be in the hospital, and she would be fine. - Baird didn't realise how sadly he said it, until he looked up at Cole, who watched him with a surprised look on his face. -What?

-Nothing...you know, I always wondered about you two.

-Why, there's nothing interesting in us. I just want to keep a distance between me and her. -he said, but it wasn't true. The only reason was that he didn't want that Cole think he maybe in love with her. He took off his armor, he took his Lancer at this place. Cole just waited for him, because he was always the fastest man, who finished firstly.

-Baird, I wanna drink still today.

-Okay, just a minute. -he took on his boots, and walked towards the door. Cole closed the door, and after a few minutes they were at the bar. As they searched for a quiet place with the drinks in their hands, Bernie and Clay waved them. Cole walked toward them, and Baird followed him.

-Hey, sweethearts - Bernie welcomed them. -What's wrong with Sam? I've heard she's in hospital.

-Why, what happened with her? -Clay asked. Baird took a serious glance on him, and Clay only raised his eyebrows.

-Well...in the middle of the exploration we separated from Sam, Anya and Marcus. As we jogged back to the Raven, the others were already there, and Anya bandaged Sam's arm. They said, as Sam walked on a steep gap, she suddenly fainted, and she rolled down from the gap. - Cole almost mentioned that Baird ran towards her, but for his luck he didn't - Than we immediately flew to the hospital, we took Sam in, and then we came back. The doctors said she have to stay 1-2 nights, and than she can come home. - Cole explained shortly.

\- Wow... - Clay started - It's sad. I don't know how did it happen. She always so tough and daring.

-That's it, she is too daring, and she can't stay at home when she is ill. -Baird said with a little nervousness in his voice.

-Blondie, what's wrong? -Bernie asked.

-Nothing, what would be wrong? - he asked simply, ad he took a sip from his drink.

-I don't know, that's why I'm asking.

-I'm just tired, that's all. - Baird only wanted to drink in silence, but no, Bernie and Clay had to ask stupid questions.

\- Okay... I think I'll go to Sam tomorrow. I hope the doctors will allow her to come home.

-Yeah, me too - Clay started - I love when she beat the other gears in arm wrestling -he chuckled.

-Yeah, she is a tough one. - Bernie said

Baird rather not to speak, instead he drank his beer. He became very sleepy, so he decided to go to bed.

\- I think that was enough for today. - he said as he stood up. - See you tomorrow

-Baby, where are you going? - Cole asked from him.

\- Where would I go? I go to sleep - and with that he went to his room. He quickly had a shower, and than he fell asleep.

-Well...it was weird. - Clay said.

-I know. Look, I tell something, but you can't tell this everyone. Deal? - Cole asked from them.

-Of course, Cole Train! So, what's his problem?

-So.. when he saw Sam as she lying on the floor, he immediately ran towards her, he took out the bandage from Anya's hands, and he finished the bandaging. And, when we were at Sam's room, he watched her with a very sad expression on his face. So, I think he likes her.

-Ohh I knew it - Bernie laughed. - When they got knew each other, I told Sam that she can knock out him if he tries to irritating her.

-Yeah, I remember when I told Baird at the VNB that you want a lot of blonde genius grandchild - Cole laughed.

-Well, it's true - Bernie laughed too

\- Baird and Sam? They are like the old couples who always arguing - Clay said

-That's true - Cole laughed - I wish they were a couple

\- For real? I think it's a bad idea...- Clay said with uncertainty in his voice.

-No, just look at them tomorrow. Sam will be better, she come home, and we bring those two together.

-I think I let you handle this. If you force this, it will has a bad ending. Just carefully! Goodnight, guys! -and with that Bernie went out from the bar.

-So? What will we do tomorrow? -Clay asked

-We will let those two in one place, maybe there will be something between them. Or if not, we will close them in the garage. - Cole said with a grin on his face.

-Why point to the garage?

\- Because Baird is going to go to fix the cars, and Sam will check on her motor. And if it happens, we will close the door, and than something will start between them. It's a good idea, isn't it?

-Of course! -Clay answered, and now he started to grinning to.

They went to the lifts, and separated from each other. Both of them went to their rooms, and when Cole opened the door, he found Baird sleeping soundly. He didn't bothered him, so he quietly lied on his own bed to sleep.


End file.
